


These Games of Cat and Mouse

by NanashiJones



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby RWBY, F/F, Faunus Stuff, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiJones/pseuds/NanashiJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving a Dust accident, Yang is turned into a Faunus. Everyone takes this in stride, especially since it's temporary, but Blake is concerned about her partner. Well, more specifically, she's concerned how her partner makes her feel now. Because Blake cared for Yang, but now that she's a Faunus, she's really seeing her in a new light. A light that quickens Blake's pulse and makes her blush.</p><p>Are her feelings for Yang as passing as Yang's status as a Faunus, or is Blake truly falling for her partner? Team RWBY (with a little help from Sun) are up for the challenge to help Blake (and Yang) find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss was composed, Blake was pensive, and Ruby? Ruby paced. Impressively.

“She’ll be okay, Ruby, I’m certain of it,” Weiss said. She tried her best to track Ruby's progress, but it was difficult to see her through the sheer amount of rose petals she left in her wake.

“But- but! Did you see all that _Dust?!_ ” Ruby shrieked, zipping back and forth. “It was all glow-y and crackle-y! And that guy was halfway into... I don’t _know_ what." She stopped in front of Weiss to grab her face, and pull it close to her own. "But it couldn’t have been good!”

"Erk," Weiss said.

“Look," Blake interjected, calmly. "Yang’s semblance kicked in the minute she was hit." Blake paused. Her fingers were tangled in the ribbon normally wrapped around her wrist. She freed herself and started rewrapping. "She’ll- she’ll be fine.”

Weiss huffed and pushed Ruby away. “She's being helped by the best doctors the Schnee corporation can buy. She’d _better_ be fine,” she said, eyes narrowing.

The hospital doors burst open. “I’m fine!” Yang shouted.

“Yang!” Ruby squealed, whirling. “You’re okay!” She glomped onto her, and sent Yang back half a pace. “I was so worried! You were all fight-y, then you were all covered in Dust, and now you’re all-” Ruby stopped as she stared up at her sister. “Having… ears?”

Yang scratched the back of her head and looked away. Which only made the parts in question more apparent. Sitting atop her head, was a pair of golden-brown ears. They twitched as everyone looked.

“And a tail?” Weiss said, leaning to one side. She stared at the thin, golden tail that swayed back and forth behind Yang.

Blake blinked, hand drifting to her mouth. “You turned into a… mouse Faunus?” she said, her voice soft.

"Do you… need anything?" Ruby asked.

Just as Yang opened her mouth to answer, a voice boomed out from behind: “Yes! She needs to lay down!”

The girls turned, and a thin, grouchy-looking man, with pinched eyes and a bare head, stomped through the doors. His white lab coat snapped around him with each step.

“Ugh, this again,” Yang said, rolling her eyes.

The guy marched right up to Yang and glowered into her face. Which might have had more impact if he wasn't a whole foot shorter than her.

“Miss Xiao Long!” he barked. “You have just survived one of the most unique Dust accidents in recorded history! We don’t know the full ramifications of this application!"

"Sure we do," Yang said, folding her arms. "I'm a Faunus now. Big whoop."

They guy set his jaw and pointed up at her. "You are _not_. Faunus traditionally only present _one_ trait, while you present _two_. You are something new altogether, Miss Xiao Long! You need your vitals read constantly! You need your blood taken! You could be a medical breakthrough, and I don’t have time-”

Weiss slid between the doctor and Yang. Which was just as well. Yang’s eyes were turning a dangerous shade of red. Weiss's were cool as ice. As was her tone.

“What you _really_ don’t have time for," she said, "is yelling."

The man stiffened and swallowed.

Weiss went on, examining her nails. “Especially to a patient on the Schnee Corporation’s dime. Do you, Doctor…” she looked up at him, demandingly.

“Diggs. Doctor Oscar Diggs,” Doctor Diggs said, straightening his coat.

“Well, Doctor Diggs, is Miss Xiao Long healthy?” Weiss asked, giving her nails a little buff. She crossed her arms.

“W-well, yes,” Doctor Diggs stuttered. “More or less. Our initial tests on her aura found no problems, but when we found the second trait, _and_ that she wasn't even Faunus to begin with, we had to-"

“Is this... _permanent_?” Weiss said, leaning forward, eyelids hooded.

“Well, um. That is to say, ah- No. Our readings showed the Dust, while still present, _is_ cycling out of her system at-”

“How long?” Weiss asked, cocking her head.

“Um…” He glanced nervously at everyone, and seemed to catch on that all of these girls were _hunters_. “About a week?” he offered.

“Excellent!” Weiss said, her icy demeanor shattering with a clap of her hands. “Then you can go back in there, and fill out her discharge papers, and we can be on our _way_.”

Doctor Diggs swallowed. Audibly enough for the whole hallway to hear. “O-of course, Miss Schnee,” he said, ducking back. “Right away.”

Yang raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Wow. That was impressively scary,” she said.

“Is it over?” Ruby asked, peering out from behind Blake.

 

* * *

 

“Why a mouse?” Ruby asked, as the four girls walked out of the hospital.

“I have _no_ idea,” Yang said, shrugging.

“Your ears are cute,” Ruby said. She reached up.

Yang leaned away. “Hey, don’t touch. These things’re sensitive, you know?”

“Oh! Sorry, Yang," Ruby said. "This is- this is kinda fun. Weird. But fun!”

“Is it fun?” Blake asked, eyes flicking to Yang's ears again.

“Sure,” Ruby said, cheerfully. “Yang’s extra cute now! How is that not fun?”

Yang laughed, ruffling her little sister’s hair. “I can always count on you, Ruby.”

“Yes, but can _we_ count on you?” Weiss asked.

Yang tilted her head. “Why not? Blake’s a Faunus.”

“Yes, but she’s been one for _her whole life_ ," Weiss pointed out. "And didn't you hear the doctor? You’re new! This could throw off your balance, your technique, your semblance might be-”

Weiss stopped as a drifting leaf in front of her caught fire and burned. She turned, and Yang smirked, eyes red.

“I’m good,” Yang said, tossing her head, nonchalantly.

“Ah. Well. Just thinking tactically,” Weiss said, stiff.

“You do that,” Yang said. She slapped Weiss on the back, good-naturedly, and her eyes were back to their normal color. “Me? I’m gonna worry about me.

“Like, hey Blake,” she said, turning to her partner. “Is there anything I should know about being a Faunus? Like, secret handshakes or anything?”

Blake frowned slightly. “No, Yang. No secret handshakes. We’re regular people, just like you.”

“People with _wicked_ night vision," Yang said, excitedly.

Ruby blinked and looked up at the noonday sun. "But how do you…?"

Blake chuckled. "So, you _do_ pay attention in history," she chided.

Yang shrugged. "I do when you're telling it," she said.

Blake glanced away. Yang sure knew how to put someone on the spot. In a good way.

One of Yang's ears twitched, and she winced. "Aaaaand it looks like I'm gonna be paying attention to a _lot_ this week," she said, glancing over her shoulder. "I think my hearing is better, too. I mean, unless someone can tell me that girl isn't _totally_ blowing it with that guy.” She gestured to two people a block away, talking earnestly.

Blake tilted her head toward the couple, and after a moment, nodded. “Yeah. Looks like your ears aren't just for decoration,” she agreed.

“Suuuuuuper," Yang said, with a laugh. "Everyone on their best behavior- Auntie Yang hears _all_." She laughed again and stretched until her back popped pleasingly. "Ah. But I think the only thing I wanna hear for the next hour is my workout playlist. I’m gonna hit the gym when we get back.”

“What for? Didn’t you just say you were good?” Blake asked. She looked Yang over carefully. If her eyes lingered, it was just because she was concerned for her partner. That was all.

“Yeah, but that doctor really pissed me off,” Yang replied, slamming a fist into an open palm. “I need to work it out."

"Meaning, she needs to terrify some first year hunters," Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

" _Actually_ ," Yang said, with a sigh, "I will terrify work out equipment. The doc squeaked out an order to the school that I shouldn't 'get myself too worked up.'" She shook her head. "So, no fresh meat for my fists."

"I don't think there was any fresh meat left," Ruby commented. "You've taken on nearly everyone in school."

"I have?" Yang said, tilting her head. "Huh. I thought I had at least left the field hockey team…"

Blake didn't catch the rest of the conversation. She'd been sneaking glances at Yang's ears as they walked, and she couldn't get over how _soft_ they looked. Downy and a bit gold like Yang's hair, they reminded Blake of baby Faunus fur. Which made sense when she thought about it. They'd pretty much just shown up a few hours ago, so they _were_ baby ears. But, they were _full grown_ baby ears. And they looked _very_ soft. And _very_ distracting.

Blake wasn't Ruby- she could respect Yang's boundaries without being told. That still didn't prevent her from _wanting_ to coo and touch Yang's ears. Gently. Maybe she could ask Yang if she wanted to compare... ear texture? Ugh, that sounded like some lame pickup-

"Yo Blake!"

Blake blinked. "W-what?"

"I asked if you could help me with this thing," Yang said, gesturing to her tail. "Feels like I'm constantly about to get a wedgie."

“Uh, yes. I can, uh- I can help you. With _that_. If you want.” Blake's voice was tight and her cheeks just the littlest bit pink. Behind the other girls, Ruby and Weiss shared a significant look.

Yang grinned. “Thanks Blake! Knew I could count on you.” She wrapped her arm enthusiastically around Blake, who tilted her head down to hide her deepening blush.

Oblivious to Blake's reaction, Yang leaned in conspiratorially. “Seriously though, no secret handshake at all?" she asked in a stage whisper. "Because I would be _all_ about that.”

Unexpectedly, Blake laughed. Ruby and Weiss shared an even more significant look behind the other girls' backs.

“No,” Blake said, smiling slightly. “No secret handshake. I’m very sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Blake wore the same slight smile the next day as she watched Yang work out in one of Beacon Academy's gyms.

As her partner, Blake was plenty familiar with Yang's workout routine: she would warm up with a few laps around the gym, hit the weights for fifteen minutes, then finish up with sparring until she'd exhausted all interested contenders. Since she was barred from even _approaching_ contenders, for now, Yang gravitated to the heavy bag. Well, _bags_. The Academy hadn't yet figured out that Yang went through punching bags like everyone else went through bottles of water at the gym.

Blake had watched Yang before. She was impressive. Sweat glistening on her skin, fists hitting with as much precision as force, rhythm never faltering- Yang was a fighting _machine._ But today was different.

Sweat still glistened, her rhythm was still solid, but her Faunus ears also tilted back in concentration, and her tail whipped back and forth. It was like she was in a spotlight. The ears and tail underlined the way Yang moved, the way she poured _everything_ into each strike.

Blake sighed and her lips quirked to one side slightly.

"Well, at least now I know how little chance I had.”

Gambol Shroud's blade whipped out, and Sun backed away, raising his hands in peace.

“Whoa. Whoooooa. Friend. _Please,_ do not cut my head off,” he said, smiling his best don’t-stab-me smile.

Blake held her sword for a moment more, then resheathed it. “Don’t sneak up on me,” she said, looking back to Yang.

“Normally, I can’t," Sun replied, rubbing at his neck. "But you were so focused on that little mousie down there-”

“Watch your next words carefully, Sun,” Blake said.

“What? I’m not judging.” He dropped a hip against the railing and focused on Yang as well. He grinned. "Just pointing it out."

Blake huffed. “Oh? And what’re you pointing out, exactly?” Blake said.

“That your usual broody expression is just a little bit less broody when you’re ogling _her_.” Sun smiled smugly.

“I was _NOT_ -” Blake caught herself and took a breath. “I’m not ogling her, I’m…”

Sun’s widening smile told Blake _exactly_ how much he believed her.

She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. “I’m not ogling her. But…”

“But…” Sun prompted.

“I don’t know,” she sighed, shaking her head. “It shouldn’t matter. Yang’s been my partner forever already. And this is temporary. So, it shouldn’t matter.”

“But, it does,” Sun said, with a nod.

“Yeah,” Blake admitted. “Now that she’s one of us there’s…” She shook her head. “I don’t know. I can’t put my finger on it.”

Sun's grin lit up the balcony. “Maybe I can help with that,” he said, with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun shook his bottle of nail polish, energetically. “Okay, maybe we should have stopped by your room for more black.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Blake replied, with a small smirk. “Why do you have all these colors, anyway?”

“I like to accessorize,” Sun said, airily. “Plus, at competitions, it’s kind of fun beating a dude’s face in with rainbow nails. I’m thinking orange for this one.” He held up his left ring finger. “What do you think?”

“It’ll clash with the purple and yellow.”

“Poifect,” Sun said, and he uncapped his bottle.

“You’re a weird guy, Sun,” Blake said. She applied another coat of black to her nails. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Sure, but when I do this…” Sun flexed his pecs, “most people stop talking.”

“Really?” Blake said, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Sun said. He shrugged a nonchalant shoulder. “Well, unless they’re guys.” His brow furrowed. “Or girls who aren’t interested.” He sighed. “Or kids. Or dogs.” He positively slumped, which just made Blake giggle.

Sun shook it off, smiling ebulliently again. “Okay, so it doesn’t _always_ work, but hey, I can do this.” And, again, he flexed.

Blake laughed a little louder.

“There we go,” Sun said. He carefully applied the first coat of orange. “Feel up to talking about Yang, now?”

Blake’s mouth snapped shut, and she looked pointedly at her toes.

Sun didn't say anything. He just kept painting his nails. Waiting.

After what felt like a _long_ stretch of quiet, Blake finally said, “What’s there to talk about? She’s my teammate. She’s going through... a weird thing. Well, weird for her. And I'm… concerned about her.”

“Concerned," Sun said. "And this _concern_. It doesn’t… happen to be focused anywhere in particular, does it? I mean, her ears _are_ pretty cute, and she looks kickass with that tail.”

Blake’s expression went carefully neutral. “The tail… is nice,” she said.

“Yup. Take it from a guy who knows. Tails are cool. Just a fact of life. And,” his tail swished out to grab a cotton ball, and dab at his wet nails, “pretty useful, too.”

Blake chuckled. "So, you're saying Yang could…" She broke eye contact with Sun, and after a moment, blushed, brightly.

“HA! I knew it!" Sun declared, pointing at Blake. He leaned back, grin cocky. "C’mon, Blake. You think she’s cute. It’s no big.”

“It is _totally_ a big!” Blake snapped, sitting up. “She’s- she’s my teammate. My partner. And I suddenly start... _liking_ her because she’s a Faunus, now? How shallow is _that?_ After she, and Ruby, and Weiss showed how cool they were with me? I’m like this big... super… _jerk!_ ”

Blake’s hands flew wide, and she slapped her polish bottle. It zipped through the air, and Sun caught it before it could crash.

“You’re only a super-jerk when you try to break my stuff,” he said. He smiled crookedly and waggled the bottle at her.

Blake sighed and turned her head. “Sorry,” she said, eyes down.

“It’s cool. Look, maybe you’re just feeling a little heat, a little Faunus _animal magnetism_ …” Blake scowled darkly, and Sun rushed on. “Ooooooor, maybe you’re seeing her in a different light. Look, thing is, you _are_ crushing on her, right?”

Blake looked away, but soon… she nodded, her cheeks pink.

“So, what're you gonna do about it?” Sun asked.

Black scrunched her face up. "What is there _to_ do?" she asked. "Like you said, this could all be 'animal magnetism.'"

"What if it isn't?" Sun asked.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at, Sun?"

"I _mean_ , what if when her ears and tail fade," he said, hiding his tail away to illustrate his point, "and that smile you get around her _doesn't_ go away."

Blake frowned.

"Yeah, didn't think of that, did ya?" Sun said.

“It’ll only last a week,” she said, waving her hands and shaking her head. “I'll just... leave things as they are.”

“Booooo! Bad idea!” Sun chided, pointing both thumbs down. “C’mon Blake! This is a girl you are totally crushing on, _right now_. Way better to act on it- there's a window of conversation there."

Blake raised her eyebrows. "Window of conversation?" she said.

"You know what I mean. This is a chance. Take it now, see if the crush is solid- if it is? Win for everyone!" Sun threw his hands in the air, excitedly. "And if not- hey, you'll still have some fun, right?" He leaned over to nudge Blake with his elbow.

Blake frowned, ignoring his poking. She fiddled with the ribbon around her wrist.

"Besides, How often does a chance like this come up for us?" Sun said. "Show a non-Faunus how we live, show them a little bit of that wild side. Rar.” He made claw hands, showing off his rainbow manicure.

Blake snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Or, you could, you know, let it pass, lame-like,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. “Be all ‘whatever,’ and then miss out on a cool chick. And, as you know, I’m completely against missing out on cool chicks.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Blake squinted at Sun. “Sun, are you saying I was your 'cool chick?'"

Sun shrugged. “Well, yeah," he said, smiling. "And I still think you're cool. It's why I wanna help you out as your fellow cool _friend_. 'Cause friends make sure friends don't miss out on dating other cool people, right?"

Blake looked at her nails, thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Sun prompted.

“Maybe… I’ll ask Yang out.”

“Alright!” Sun cheered, hopping up and pumping his fist. “That’s what I like to hear!” He plopped back down across from Blake. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Plan?”

“Yeah, plan. Don’t know about you girls, but us guys tend to have plans when it comes to asking girls out,” Sun said, matter-of-factly.

Blake snorted. “Yeah, we’ve seen Jaune’s plans with Weiss.”

“I didn’t say the plans were good,” Sun replied. “Just that we got ‘em. You got a plan?”

Blake inhaled, exhaled. Frowned. “I have no plan.”

“May I... offer you one, madame?”

Blake tilted her head.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Blake's morning reading was interrupted by Yang swearing loudly and _passionately_ from in the bathroom. She slid her bookmark in place, and got up to see what was going on.

She was just in time to see Yang wince as she tried to maneuver her brush around her new ears. “Look,” Yang snapped at her reflection, waving her brush threateningly. “You’re only visiting for the rest of the week, ears. So get with the _freaking_ program!”

“Hey.”

Yang turned and smiled.

Okay. Did Yang _always_ smile that _particular_ smile for her? Or was this more of the way the ears and tail brought Yang into focus, again? Sure, Yang, like Ruby, was one of life's smilers. But did her eyes crinkle like that for everyone? Did she always look so happy to see _other_ people?

Ugh. Sun was right; Blake had it _bad_.

“Hey Blake," Yang said, with a little wave. "Come to watch me fail at brushing around my ears?”

“I can help, if you want,” Blake said, pointedly not thinking of the possible implications of Yang's smile.

“Oh thank goodness! Please!” Yang prostrated herself at Blake's feet and offered the brush. "I feel like I'm gonna tear my new ears off, every time!"

Blake chuckled, and took the brush from Yang's outstretched hands. “Get up. And go sit down,” she ordered. “Or I’ll never reach the top of your head.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” Yang said, cheerfully. She plopped onto the little stool next to the sink.

Blake set to work, starting at the bottom to carefully bring some order to Yang’s hair. It wasn't long before Yang relaxed, a contented little smile on her lips. Blake liked it. Yang was usually very energetic, so catching her this relaxed… it felt like a treat.

"Aaaah," Yang said, sighing in bliss. "That's the stuff." She wiggled happily in her seat. Blake tried not to get distracted. Especially by the swish of Yang's tail.

"Glad you approve," Blake said, instead. She focused on hair. Hair which needed to be brushed. In totally platonic ways.

"You know, I don’t normally let anyone else do this," Yang said.

“Yeah?” Blake said, brushstroke slowing.

“Have you _seen_ my hair?” Yang joked. “Only I can properly handle it. I don’t even trust ‘professionals.’”

“You’re trusting me,” Blake pointed out.

Yang shrugged. “You’re, y'know, my partner. Plus, I’m totally frustrated here, so you’re getting a temporary pass. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I will, if you’ll stop moving,” Blake admonished, with a little smirk.

“Oops, sorry.”

They lapsed back into companionable silence as Blake worked the brush through the length of Yang’s hair. Thankfully, the task kept her mind focused. It was _much_ thicker than Blake's hair, but not the worst she knew. There was this bear Faunus back home… Yeesh. Talk about a pelt. She suspected the poor guy needed a weed whacker just to shave.

“You’re doing pretty good,” Yang said. “Normally, I’d hit a snag by now.”

“That’s because you start from the top down," Blake explained. "With hair like yours, bottom up is better.”

“Eh, that takes too long," Yang said, dismissively. "Besides, it just gets tangled again, pretty quick.”

“I’ve seen. Ever thought of cutting it?”

“Cutting my precious mane? Nooooo,” Yang wailed, twisting her hair away from Blake. She stroked the mass affectionately. “Don’t listen to the crazy cat-lady,” Yang crooned. “She’s just jealous.”

Blake laughed. “And not finished. Come on. Sit still, or we’re going to be late for class.”

“Kay, kay,” Yang said, flopping her hair back over her shoulder.

“Now, I know you won’t have to do this for the rest of your life, but when you get to your crown…” Blake tapped the back of Yang’s head lightly. “Make tighter strokes. You may even want to get a smaller brush for between your ears.”

“It’s just for a week, I can manage,” Yang said, luxuriating as Blake softly unsnarled the tangles from the top of her head.

Blake came around to organize Yang’s bangs, and when she finished, nodded in approval. She also saw that Yang's eyes were closed, and the little, contented smile was back.

Blake smirked. Maybe she could ask Yang to extend her temporary hair brushing pass. After the week was up, of course. It'd be nice to see that smile again.

"All done," Blake said.

Yang opened her eyes, smile still in place. “Thanks. Being a Faunus sure is a lot of work,” she said.

“We do have that night vision and hearing,” Blake replied, handing back the brush.

“Give and take,” Yang agreed. She looked herself over in the mirror and brightened. “Hey, good job, Blake. I may give you the title of Back-up Brusher.”

She gave Blake a quick, but sincere, hug before crossing into the common area to finish getting dressed. Blake was _very_ glad Yang couldn't see the red-hot blush she'd left in her wake.

Trying very hard to think of Grimm, or her teachers, or her teachers _with_ Grimm, Blake followed her totally _platonic_ and _friendly_ and _just-a-partner_ teammate into the bedroom.

They dressed in silence. As they did, Sun's plan surfaced in Blake's mind. It was a stupid plan, but… Yang's smile.

“So, um… I know I said there wasn’t a secret handshake…” Blake said, as she tied the bow on her school uniform.

“Oh?” Yang said. Blake could practically _hear_ Yang's grin.

“Well, the thing is-”

“Yes! Secret handshake!” Yang hooted, and she pumped a fist triumphantly.

“No secret handshake!” Blake snapped, but there wasn’t any heat in it. She was too busy trying not to laugh.

Yang slumped, dejected.

“But,” Blake said, holding up a finger. “There _is_ a place we can go. Tonight if you want. It’s... pretty Faunus exclusive.”

“Yeah?” Yang said, cocking a smile.

“Yeah,” Blake replied. “It used to be a Faunus-only bar, during the wars, but now it’s more- Well, it's still not frequented by humans, much.”

“Sounds cool to me,” Yang said. “When do you wanna head out?”

Blake blinked. She shouldn’t be surprised Yang pounced on any opportunity to go out, but still… It was one of _Sun’s_ ideas. She’d expected it to faceplant.

“Um. I have to do a little research in the library. So, seven-ish tonight?”

“Sounds good to me,” Yang replied, sliding on her jacket. “It’s a date!”

Blake nodded jerkily, then quickly turned away to get a ribbon out of her drawer. Totally because she needed the ribbon, and _not_ to hide the fact that Yang’s comment had turned her whole face bright crimson.

It was a date. Blake tried not to panic.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang panicked.

"We're going on a _date_ ," she said, thrusting her arms out. Her ears twitched in agitation.

"I… know," Ruby said. She looked left, then right, and totally not at Yang's ears. "You- you just told me. And I said, 'Yang, I'm so happy, that's great news! You and Blake would look so cute together!' And Weiss said, 'About time.' And I said-"

"We get it, Ruby," Weiss said, putting a hand over Ruby's mouth. She looked back up at Yang, who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. Her tail lashed angrily behind her.

Weiss looked away from it and focused on Yang's face. "We're glad for you, Yang," she said. "But… why're you talking to _us?_ From what you've said, it's clear that you-" Weiss worked her mouth around, as if she'd just swallowed something she didn't like. "--you've dated the most."

"Thank you for saying so, Weiss," Yang said, grinning. But the grin didn't hold, and she shrugged. "But, yeah, I may get out more than the rest of you guys, but this is _Blake_. She's… different."

Weiss and Ruby shared a look.

"Different how?" Ruby asked.

"She's… classy," Yang eventually decided. "And cool. And well-read. And _really_ hot. And- okay, don't tell anyone I said this, but honestly?" Yang blushed slightly and rubbed at her neck. "I…  think she's kind of out of my league. Just a little."

Weiss and Ruby shared a more incredulous look.

Yang shook herself off, and planted her hands back on her hips. "I mean, she's not, y'know, _entirely_ out of my league," she said. "But I gotta be on my A-game here, so I need all hands on deck."

Weiss sighed. "Yang, we're… flattered you'd come to us, but… we know Blake mostly as our friend and teammate."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "I mean, if you wanted to get her a birthday gift that'd be one thing, but dating? I wouldn't have the first clue with Blake!"

"I doubt you have the first clue about dating, period," Weiss chuckled, with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! I bet I could date _you_ ," Ruby retorted.

"Really, Ruby?" Weiss said, raising a critical eyebrow.

"Really!" Ruby declared. "Like- like for instance, I'd... get you white roses and take you to a fancy dinner! At a place you liked!"

Weiss blinked and pursed her lips. "Okay. So, maybe you have a clue about dating," she said. Squinting at Ruby, she asked, "Which restaurant do you think I’d like?"

"Guys!" Yang said. "Can we get back on topic here?"

"Right, right!" Weiss said, shaking her head. "Well, we're friends, we can at least help with the logistics. When is this date?"

"Tonight," Yang said.

"And where are you going?"

"No clue. Blake's showing me a Faunus place."

Ruby blinked. "She is? Is that date-like?"

"Dude, it's totally date-like," Yang said. "Blake even…" Yang trailed off, and stood with her mouth open. No sound came out.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, peering at her sister.

Fists clenched, Yang tossed her head back. "Rrrrrgh! I'm so _stupid!_ " she growled. The temperature in the room went up a few degrees, and Weiss and Ruby leaned back.

"What? What happened?" Weiss said.

"I was so psyched that she asked me to go out with her that I just _called_ it a date," Yang explained. "It may not be an actual date-date. Crap!"

Ruby blinked again. "I... don't understand. What's the difference between a date and a date-date?" she said, looking to Weiss.

"The difference is that Yang _definitely_ needs to find someone else to help her with Blake," Weiss said, decisively. "This social outing is entirely undefined, now. Before, we could, _possibly_ have helped her come to some conclusions. But now that the circumstances are so… vague, we can't possibly be of proper assistance to Yang. It’s simply impossible."

"It is?" Ruby said.

"Most definitely! The etiquette is entirely up in the air!" She turned back to Yang. "As your _friends_ , Ruby and I refuse to potentially steer you wrong. " Weiss said.

“We do?” Ruby echoed.

Weiss nodded firmly at Ruby, then pointed a finger at Yang. "You don't need us. You need a true expert."

"A true expert in what? Blake?" Yang said. "I figured that was us. Well, you two."

Weiss shook her head. "No, you need an expert in _wooing_ Blake," she said.

"Yeah. You don't woo friends. You just go ‘woo, friends!’" Ruby said, thrusting her arms in the air.

Yang sighed. "I don't know if that's going to work," she said. "I mean, from what she's told me, Blake was only even remotely serious with, like-" Yang paused, then grinned. "Yes! You two rock!"

She dashed out of the room.

"What did we do?" Ruby asked.

"Graced her with our wisdom and restraint, of course," Weiss said, tossing her hair. "Now. What was this you said about a fancy dinner scenario?"

 

* * *

 

In the Beacon Academy Cafeteria, Sun bobbed his head to his music as he enjoyed his lunch. And anticipated what came _after_ his lunch.

Then, his earbuds disappeared.

"Hey!" he said, snatching at the air.

Yang got in his face, dangling his earbuds to one side. "Sun, dude. Got a minute?" she asked.

He blinked. "Uh, yeah. Sure thing," he said. "What's up?"

"It's private. C'mon." She grabbed his shirt and hauled him bodily out of his seat.

"Whoooooa! Wait! My dessert!"

 

* * *

 

 

Privacy wasn't hard to come by at Beacon, thanks to the alcoves that were a by-product of the academy's sweeping architecture. But Yang wanted extra, super-duper privacy, so she cautiously scanned the area while Sun finished his ice cream sundae.

"Okay, we're private," Sun said, setting the bowl down. "What's up?"

"I…" Yang started, then went quiet.

While Sun was a total bro, and Yang was certain he'd help her out with wooing Blake, the fact remained that his and Blake's relationship hadn't ended all that long ago. And Yang pretty definitively remembered Sun... flexing his best charms at Blake. So, coming to him now? For this kind of advice? Yang realized that could be a pretty cruddy thing to do to a guy.

Still, Yang couldn't just go in blind, here. If anyone was going to have Blake wooing experience it was gonna be Sun. At least, Yang hoped it was Sun. Admittedly, she may not have thought this idea all the way through.

"Yang?" Sun said.

Yang blinked. "Yes?"

"You gonna tell me why we're in a private corner, and you keep looking around like you expect a Grimm to jump us?" he asked, cocking his head.

Yang grimaced at Sun. This wasn't going how she wanted it to. Why couldn't she just be cool that Blake was cool, and they could be cool together? Maybe it was this whole Faunus thing that was throwing off her game...

"Yang?"

"I need to know how to be a cool Faunus for Blake," she blurted.

Sun squinted at Yang. "Um," he said. "Can't you... just... ask _her_ that?" he offered.

"Um, yeah? I mean, yeah. Normally? Yes," Yang said, trying to simultaneously stall and _not_ sound like a crazy person. "But... she's Blake. Y'know? You gotta come at her, ah, _slow_."

Sun snorted and nodded appreciatively. "I know what you mean."

Yang grinned. This was it. She was a Faunus now, even if temporarily. She _was_ curious, and maybe if she knew stuff it could score her some points with Blake in the end.

"So yeah," Yang said, her tail swishing confidently. "I have to go slow, because she's Blake and all, and a week is totally not enough time to get Blake to open up about the secrets of Faunus life." She smiled. "Hell, it took a couple of months for her to open up about regular life, you know?"

She spread out her hands. "Soooooo. I was thinking... I need a cheat sheet. Gotta make sure I stay on her good side."

Sun laughed. "What? You don't wanna stay on the good side of other Faunus, too?"

Yang smirked. "Blake knows where I _sleep_ , Sun."

Sun pulled a face. "Good point," he said. After scratching the back of his head, he nodded. "Okay. I will super-quick-like fill you in on the basic intricacies of Faunus life. But after- you must totally forget them, or I'll be kicked out of the club forever for divulging deep, dark secrets."

"Got it," Yang said, with a thumbs up.

"So, first thing's first. You need to learn the secret handshake..."

Yang brightened. "Hah! I knew it!"

 

* * *

 

When seven o'clock finally rolled around, Yang was ready, and waiting, leaning nonchalantly on her motorcycle. She felt _much_ more confident about her and Blake's date-or-maybe-not-date.

Okay, sure, her mind was swirling with the fresh do's and don'ts of Faunus interaction. And, okay, figuring out what to wear for a date-or-maybe-not-date on top of that had been a little tricky. But, hey, Yang was nothing if not ready for a challenge.

So, as Blake walked toward Yang, Yang grinned. If nothing else, they were _definitely_ a good looking pair.

Yang had picked out one of her nicer tops and paired it with her favorite bomber jacket. She matched those to a short black skirt she'd just bought, and a comfortable pair of old boots to round out the look. Yang called it her sexy-casual ensemble: good for drawing eyes to all the right places while still being comfortable.

Blake, on the other hand, was just classy from top to toe. She sported a purple blouse that matched her eyeshadow and was unbuttoned low enough to show off a little of her chest. Then, the black slacks she wore hugged her hips and thighs in _just_ the ways Yang liked. And they matched Blake's boots so well, Yang initially thought it was all one piece of clothing.

“Hey,” Blake said, stepping up close. She was wearing perfume- something gentle and subtle that tickled Yang's nose and gave her… ideas.

“Sup,” Yang said, tilting her chin. “I gotta say- I'm lovin' the look."

Blake turned away, and maybe it was Yang's imagination, but was that a _blush?_ "Thanks," Blake said, her usually gruff voice a bit softer. "Sun and Neptune helped me pick it out, actually."

"They did?" Yang said, astonished.

Blake peeked up from under her bangs at Yang. "Well, actually, it was mostly Neptune," she said, mouth quirked in a smile. "Sun just squirmed."

Yang barked a laugh. "That sounds more like it."

Blake looked Yang over. "You look nice, too."

Yang didn't blush, but she did grin. "Thanks! I didn't have the dork duo assist, but I think I cleaned up pretty good on my own." She spun around, showing off. "How about my Faunus traits? Looking just as slick?"

Blake laughed. "Yes, Yang. Your ears and tail look very nice."

Yang faced Blake with a smile. "Thanks. I wanted to make sure I'm doing this right."

Blake cocked her head. "Why? You're only a temporary Faunus."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to be a jerk about it," Yang said, leaning one hand on her bike. "Especially to you."

Again, Blake _maybe_ blushed. And, _again_ , she looked away. "It's okay. You're not being a jerk." She faced back to Yang and smiled. "Thanks for being considerate."

Yang shrugged. "Just… being me," she said, casually.

"I know. That's why it's so nice."

The sincerity in Blake's voice made _Yang_ blush. So it was her turn to look away. She coughed. "So, yeah," she said. She gestured to her bike. "I'm ready to roll if you are. Mind if I drive?”

Blake shook her head. “That's fine. I can direct you there.”

Yang swung her leg around the bike and handed Blake a helmet. She grabbed hers and slowly eased it down.

She heard Blake chuckle as she slid in behind her. "How’re your ears?” she asked.

“Cramped,” Yang answered. “But it beats the alternative.” She rapped a fist on the protective layer.

"Kind of how it works," Blake said, wrapping her arms around Yang. Which Yang was _really_ okay with.

“Alright," Yang said, turning the engine over. "Time to paaaaaar-tay!”

The motorcycle roared up between Yang's legs, and she leaned forward. Blake followed the movement, and together, they tore out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

“Duu-uuude!” Yang crowed, freeing her ears. She grinned at the building they'd stopped in front of, then at Blake. “I can’t believe I never found this place. I find _all_ the places!”

Blake smiled, pleased that Yang was pleased. “That’s kind of the point," she said. "You have to know how to get here.” She locked her helmet back on their ride and regarded the large building in front of them.

In its heyday, the Quiet Doe had been _the_ spot for Faunus gatherings. Easy to see why, as its lodge-style architecture boasted a spacious dance floor, massive bar, and a few well-furnished suites for travelers. Blake had plenty of memories here- some good, some bad. She hoped she could add a few more to the good pile tonight.

“Well, we’re here now, so let’s do this,” Yang said, striding toward the building. She took the stairs two at a time, then paused. She turned back and offered her hand to Blake.

"C'mon. I can't do it without you," she said, smiling brightly.

Blake took Yang's hand and felt a little thrill zip up her arm. She tightened her fingers. Yang's smile broadened as she tightened hers in return.

"That's the right attitude!" Yang declared, and pushed open the doors. The girls were greeted by a sudden onslaught of thumping bass.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Yang asked, looking around at the activity inside.

“It’s dance night,” Blake answered, smirking at Yang's expression.

“Wait. There’s a dance night?” Yang asked. "You brought me to a dance night? _You?_ "

“Yeah. I used to come," Blake said, leading Yang in. Yang squeezed Blake's hand appreciatively.

“Seriously?” Yang said, catching up.

“I danced with you at the Beacon Dance, didn’t I?” Blake replied.

“Yeah, but that was… y'know. Different,” Yang said, shrugging one shoulder. She stole a quick glance at Blake that made Blake's heart pick up speed. “It was more formal dance kinda stuff," she said, voice a little softer. "We’re talking club dancing, here. Totally different thing."

Blake chuckled and pulled Yang toward the dance floor. “Fortunately, for you, I know how to do more than waltz,” Blake said. "C'mon."

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am," Yang said. Her grin positively glowed in the darkness.

As always, dance night at the Doe was _crowded_. Even Ruby, with the advantages of her speed, would have been hard-pressed to maneuver. But Blake didn't need speed when she had experience. With practiced ease, she weaved and ducked through the press of bodies until she could pull Yang into an island of empty space, near the speakers.

Tugging Yang close, she made sure they filled it before anyone else could. Yang laughed, the noise swallowed up almost entirely by the volume. She leaned in to one of Blake's Faunus ears. Blake could feel the tickle when Yang spoke.

"This is nuts!" Yang yelled.

Blake nodded, laughed. She stood up on her tiptoes to yell into Yang's Faunus ear. "This is actually light! It used to be crazier!"

When she came back down, Yang grinned appreciatively. She pointed both fingers at Blake and mouthed: Respect.

Blake laughed again.

Yang smiled in return, and started bobbing her head in time to the music. Her shoulders rolled, her feet stomped. Slowly at first, then picking up speed, she opened up.

Yang danced like she fought: throwing her whole body into it. Arms popped out, her feet swept the floor in wide arcs, and it wasn't long until the small space she and Blake occupied had expanded. Yang's elbows were a _terror_ to other dancers.

Blake wasn't so exuberant. She swayed and bobbed smoothly, her limbs weaving around her and her body. She liked to rock her head and hips- hips which Yang couldn’t help sneaking looks at.

Blake smiled and slid a little closer to Yang. Yang laughed. Blake could hear it, even with the bass pounding around both of them. Yang slowed her big, wild movements a bit to encircle Blake.

Before she could adjust, Blake accidentally bumped her hips against Yang, in a very _suggestive_ way. Blushing slightly, she shifted away, but Yang put her hand on Blake’s hip. Blake looked up, and Yang grinned, pulling her closer. They bumped again, and again.

Yang's hands slid down Blake's arms, and Blake thrilled at the firm touch, her breath hitching. She stepped even closer to press up against Yang's stomach. She raised her arms up, so Yang could touch more of her. Yang obliged.

Blake felt Yang's breath warm on her neck as she got closer and closer. Then, suddenly, Yang stiffened.

Brow furrowed, Blake leaned away from Yang and looked around them. Her eyes narrowed.

Another cat Faunus had bled out of the crowd to sniff up near Yang's ears. He had calico hair, and was dressed, or rather, undressed, to show off his chiseled chest. His hooded lids and sensuous smile broadcast the seriousness of his intentions, and his lips parted just enough so he could lick Yang's ear. Yang's expression turned seriously confused.

In a blink, Blake snatched the cat Faunus's hand, and bent it back painfully. Then, she planted her free hand in the middle of his chest and shoved him. _Hard_.

The other cat hit the floor with a thud, but he recovered quickly. Back on his feet, he snarled, showing teeth.

Blake growled in return.

Yang stood perfectly still. Her eyes darted from one person to the other. Most of the rest of the crowd ignored them, except to give them a bit of space for the confrontation.

The male Faunus cocked his head, sneering.

Without thinking, Blake snaked an arm over Yang's shoulder and the other around her stomach. Eyes locked with the other Faunus, she leaned down... and nipped at the base of Yang's neck.

Yang's breath hitched and her cheeks flushed. And her pulse _definitely_ kicked into high gear.

The guy's gaze darted from Blake to Yang, then his eyebrows rose. His posture relaxed and he sighed, dejectedly. After mouthing an apology, he slid out of their space and melted back into the mass of dancers.

Blake did not start dancing again. Heat prickled her cheeks and she felt her pulse in _all_ her ears. It felt like she was coming down from a hard and fast fight. She took a deep breath, and released Yang, taking a step back. She needed to get herself back under control.

Before she could pull herself together, Yang touched her shoulder. Blake blinked and looked up.

Yang was… watching her oddly. Even with the calico Faunus long gone, confusion was still written all over her features.

Blake gasped in realization at what she'd done. Mortified, she pressed a hand over her face and shoved her way through the crowd and out the back door.

Once outside, her ears rang with the sudden silence. It took her a few moments to register the other Faunus and their dates milling and chatting on the porch that overlooked the forest on the back side of the Doe.

Blake leaned against the railing and rubbed a hand across her forehead. She was so _stupid_. She never should have listened to Sun. She should've just waited this whole thing out! Because now, _that_ had just happened. And while Yang was confused, Blake knew all too well what it meant. For her and for-

"Hey!"

Blake turned. Yang.

Yang jogged over. "Hey, are you okay?"

Blake faced away. "I'm fine." She glanced over her shoulder. "I could be asking you the same thing."

Yang shrugged, her gaze still intent on Blake. "Eh. That guy caught me off guard- that's all," she said. "I’m not exactly used to strangers licking body parts I didn’t even have two days ago." She crossed her arms and looked down. She worked her mouth side to side, then looked back to Blake. "Was he... marking me?"

Blake whipped back around to meet Yang's gaze. "Wait. You know- Where did you find out about _that?_ "

Yang waved a hand and half smiled. "I did a crash course," she said. "But it didn't include what _you_ did back. Was that the Faunus version of hands off my dat- uh. My dance partner?"

Blake dropped her gaze and went quiet.

"Blake?" Yang said, gently. She squeezed Blake's upper arm tenderly. "Do I need to be worried or something?"

Blake loosed a raggedy breath. She bit her lip, and finally met Yang's gaze again. "Look," she said. "What I did? It- it doesn't matter. What does, is that I got him off you."

Yang sighed and frowned. "Blake. _Please._ Can you not do this with me right now? I'm not an enemy. I'm your partner. I just want to know why you… You know. Bit me?"

Blake closed her eyes. This was supposed to be just a fling. Just some fun. Yang and her were supposed to dance, maybe flirt a little, then everything would go back to normal.

But, here they were. Thanks to that damn calico, Yang was asking the _one_ question Blake really didn't want to answer. Because her reaction? That didn't happen when things were "just a fling."

Blake's face pinched, and she opened her eyes. "I didn't bite you," Blake said, voice small. "I Claimed you."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "And that's different from-" She blinked. "Wait. Was that a _capital_ -c claimed?"

Blake nodded.

Both of Yang's eyebrows shot up. "So, you-? And me-?"

"Yeah," Blake said, opening her eyes and looking back at Yang. Her lips quirked slightly at the memory of Yang's neck beneath them. "Every Faunus here will treat you like… you're mine."

Yang set her hands on her hips. She looked up. She exhaled.

She smiled and looked back at Blake. "Okay, cool."

"Wait. It is?" Blake asked, focusing on Yang more intently.

"Yeah," Yang said, grinning. "I'm _really_ in the club now."

Blake huffed a laugh and shoved Yang. Yang rolled with it, laughing in return.

"You're such a dork," Blake said. "So you know _exactly_ what Claiming-"

Yang took Blake's hands. They were _very_ warm. Blake stared at them for a second, then looked up at Yang.

"Claiming's an old Faunus thing. Usually only happens in certain instances, these days," Yang said, brushing her thumb across Blake's knuckles. "Like, places where you want to keep your _date_ from getting hassled." She smiled, eyes meeting Blake's. "Or to show you care."

Blake felt her face heat up. "That's. Yeah. That's Claiming," she said.

"And you Claimed me, so I am officially your date for tonight. Like, _date_ -date," Yang continued.

"If you want to be," Blake said, her head felt light. Was she dizzy?

"Absolutely," Yang said, face close. She grinned. "Then I can learn _your_ secret handshake."

"Oh my god, Yang," Blake groaned. "There is no-"

Yang took Blake's face in her hands. Blake's cheeks flushed as her heart sped up. She looked into Yang's eyes.

"You're really cute when you're indignant. You know that?" Yang said, softly.

"Yeah?" Blake said.

Yang traced a circle with her thumb on Blake's cheek. "Yeah. Makes you kinda hard to resist. Or is that just the ears and tail talking?"

"I doubt it," Blake murmured, leaning closer to Yang. "I'm a cat, you're a mouse. Mice are supposed to run from cats."

Yang smirked. "Maybe. But I'm a big mouse. I can take care of myself," she said. Blake could feel Yang's breath on her lips.

"I'd like to see-mmm."

And Yang was kissing Blake. And Blake was really enjoying that.

Blake slid her hands free of Yang's and wrapped them around Yang's neck, pulling her down. Yang obliged and pressed into Blake, their bodies moulding comfortably together.

 _We fit_ , Blake thought, idly.

Her hand drifted up through Yang's mane to scritch one of Yang's ears. Yang moaned into Blake's mouth, her chest rising up to push into Blake a bit. Blake broke the kiss, giggling a little.

"Sorry," Yang said, chuckling low in her throat. "I keep forgetting how… _sensitive_ these things are."

Blake smirked. "Would you like to find out how sensitive they can be?" she asked, eyes lidded. Her smirk turned suggestive. "I know you're only like this for a few more days."

"Dude," Yang said, grinning in return. She kissed Blake again- slow and certain and _hot_. Blake never knew that Yang could move so slow- or that Blake would _really_ like it. When Yang released her, and Blake looked up into Yang's eyes, she _swore_ they actually shined.

Yang ran a thumb along Blake's cheek and said, "I would be _so_ into that."

**Author's Note:**

> After the feels punch that was Season 3, I thought we could all use some angst-free Bumbleby RWBY. So, I dusted off an old fic, and set about getting these two crazy kids together.
> 
> As always, I couldn't have done this without my forever alpha editor, and fiancee, Tempest Fae. She saved this thing on so many levels, folks, it really wouldn't have been the fun and fluffy romance it was without her input.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, check out my other works, too!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and take care.


End file.
